Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is a common sleep-related respiratory disorder, and many obstructive sleep apnea therapies have been developed to treat the disorder. One such therapy is a mandibular advancement device (MAD) that is used to adjust the position of the patient's lower jaw, e.g., bringing it forward, in an attempt to keep the patient's airway open.
The present invention provides alternative arrangements of MADs to enhance the treatment of OSA.